For Her Realm, I Long
by DirtyVelvet
Summary: A Twilight Princess fanfic. Contains spoilers at the beginning of the story! Please do not read if you have not finished the game!
1. Chapter 1

Zelda belongs to Ninetndo.

Please read this before reading the actual story. 

WARNING: The BEGINNING of this story CONTAINS SPOILERS! It gives away the ending! Please do not read this story if you have not finished Twilight Princess! Read it only if you have finished or if you just don't care about the ending of the game!!

Anything in italic is the character's thoughts.

This will be my first Zelda fic, any problems, or suggestions would be awesome. Please review! Thank you.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He could still remember how she looked in those final moments. Her eyes saddened, but filled with a strong will. He understood why she did it. Why she broke the mirror connecting her realm and his, into a million pieces. Ironic, that's the way he felt when he saw what she was about to do. It was for the best, though. But he couldn't stop thinking about her.

He knew she was about to say, 'I love you' to him, she had already said it a million times before that. In different ways, when they were fighting together, saving each other's lives. Most of all, the moment she sacrificed herself for him.

He knew he really loved her too. It wasn't because of her beauty. He loved her before he saw the 'real' her. But of course, what he saw, when they were on their adventure, saving the two realms, that was the real her. That was what he fell in love with.

Link was currently living with Ilia. They were married, had a young son named Boyce. He loved the two of them. He cared for Ilia deeply. She was one of his closest friends, but she didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve her husband, constantly thinking of another woman. Of a woman he truly loved. He felt bad for Ilia. But he gave her all the love he could.

The mirror was broken.

He'll never see Midna again.

There was no magic in the world that could put that mirror back together again, and he already started a family with Ilia, he couldn't just get up and go out on an adventure, looking for another way into the Shadow world.

How would he even say that to Ilia? _"Sorry honey, but I'm going to go see if I can find a portal to the Shadow world so I can be with the woman I truly love."_ _Yeah, right. _He scoffed in his head.

Hyrule was in relative peace since Link had once again sealed Ganondorf away, all those six years ago.

Was Link glad? Happy at the peace everyone was enjoying? Sure, of course he was, but a different part of him was itching for Ganondorf to escape. Then, maybe he could be the hero again, and maybe… Midna would help him.

That part of him was itching. It grew stronger and stronger each day. He tried to scratch it, tried to hide, bury, suffocate it. But it was still there, always there. Taunting him.

He wanted to see Midna.

He needed to see Midna.

He was dying without her.

He often found himself, thinking back to when she would say, "I don't see what's so wrong with it. It's quite beautiful." Referring to her world of shadows. And now, Link wanted that. He wanted to be immersed in the shadows. The Twilight. The pieces of shadow and darkness floating around him. Drifting. An easy feeling. The echoes vibrating through his head.

But he had a son, and a wife, who did care deeply for. He wasn't going to abandon them. He wasn't that kind of person.

So, he cared for Ilia.

He treated her well.

He taught Boyce how to farm.

He taught him how to ride a horse.

Herd goats.

And sometimes, on his days off, Link would take Epona out of Ordon, and he would ride all over Hyrule. Reminiscing about the adventure he had, had. He would go and visit all the places he had gone to. Although it wasn't often he got to visit all the friends he had made, he did send mail. Of course it went through the postman and even though he said he was the fastest, he did tend to make stops at certain places.

Link seemed to remember him from a different time.

He was probably just going crazy.

He waited. Waited for when Ganondorf, would be released.

Once an ordinary person is thrust into war, they never come back the same, do they?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you liked the story, please review. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this story, with school, and my other stories I'm currently writing, I might not finish this. But if you want me to, of course, I'll just have to finish it, won't I? Thanks everyone!

Sincerely,  
DirtyVelvet


	2. When He Left

Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo.

Character thoughts are in italic.

Flashbacks are in bold.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke up with a start. Her dream was vivid, hanging in the air like a dangerous disease threatening to invade her small, fragile body. She was afraid. The dream, what had it meant? Was it true? Was it a prophetic dream, a symbol of her fate to come? But it wasn't a dream, was it? She was afraid indeed. She did not want this.

-------------

**There were monsters, and blood to add a new colour to the green scenery of the Ordon village. **

_**Where was he?**_

**She ran towards her little tree house, despite the fact she knew there was nowhere to hide, but maybe he'd be there. Her husband. The hero. He could surely save them, but why wasn't he already out here, saving the rest of the villagers? **

_**The poor villagers, my friends**_**, she thought. **

**They were slaughtered. Their dead bodies were torn and bloody. They were ripped to shreds. She only had a minute to pray a silent prayer for their lost souls before she heard the screeching of the beast behind her. **

_**Boyd.**_** She remembered, and ran faster towards her once happy house. **

**A beast jumped at her from the bushes, surprising her, but lost in her thoughts about her son, adrenaline kicked in. **

**She ran faster.**

**She wished she had the courage to fight them. These things. Who was she kidding? Such a little girl. She got in the house, and locked the door.**

_**Like that would help.**_** The locks aren't strong enough to hold beasts of the damned back.**

**She heard crying. **_**There, on the bed. Boyd.**_** She hastily ran to him, picked up his crying, dribbling form and ran to the basement. **

_**They won't think to look there.**__**I hope.**_

**There she sat, in the far off corner, holding Boyd tightly against her chest. The boy, sensing his mother's fears and desperation stopped crying. There they sat, staring at the top of the ladder, at the dim light the lamp, they didn't have time to turn off, shone. They shook in the cold and the damp dirt of the cellar they sat in. They sat in silence, save for the noise they heard above them. A thundering noise.**

_**They broke the door down.**_** She thought.**

**She could hear screaming. Covering Boyd's ears, she turned his head to her chest. Closing her eyes, trying to sing a lullaby as Boyd began to wail. Only slightly. A screaming, there was someone up there who was screaming. She held Boyd's ears tighter, whispering things to him, so that he may fall asleep. Unaware of the destruction and death above them. She rocked back and forth. Silently crying as she kissed the top of Boyd's head, lying down. Listening to the screams of a friend being ripped apart by those awful beasts.**

-------------

Boyd was still sleeping against her. She gently laid him down on the ground, careful not to disturb his peaceful sleep. She crept soundly towards the ladder, trying not to bump into anything. The morning sun didn't do any good in the cellar. It was still pitch black. Her shaky hands grabbed a hold of the rings on the ladder. Slowly, she climbed, wincing every time the old ladder creaked.

Her eyes peered over the flooring. The sun blazed throughout the room. Making it seem as though it was on fire. The birds chirped and she could hear them fly around in the air. Everything seemed so innocent, expect for the dead bodies in her little tree house. Blood was splattered everywhere, if it was from a tree top view, it might have appeared to be a beautiful design. But not from here. From here, Ilia could see her friends. Well, most of them. The beasts tore their skin apart, ripping them to shreds. Ilia didn't know many of the people they ate, but she could tell some of them. By their heads. The beasts didn't seem to like the heads, unless they left that as a gift for dear Ilia. The dead faces stared at her with empty eyes.

She gagged.

_Should I check outside for the monsters, and leave Boyd downstairs, or should I just grab him and run?_

She chose to grab him and run.

She bolted out the door with Boyd in her arms, bundled in an old blanket she had made for him, in a time when they were happy, she ran out of Ordon to Hyrule. She could vaguely remember being here, when Link had come to rescue her and the other children. She wished he was here now, but he wasn't.

_Where is he?_

She ran far, and somehow was able to make it to Kakariko Village. Renado greeted her with open arms. She was safe for now.

----------------------------

Oh man, I know this is a crappy one. I am sooooo tired. Review please.

DV


	3. The Great Fairies

Swish

The Legend of Zelda and all it's characters belong to Nintendo.

_Words in italic are a character's thoughts._

Yes, I made up a place. Bear with me. But think about it, you know what it used to be.

Finally an update!

--

Swish. The air hissed as the blade cut through it - and the grass, long fine green pieces flying in the air, every which way, the vine hidden behind it promptly hacked off by the Hero of Time. Link stepped through the narrow path he had created in the massive jungle. This was going to take a while. Link was well aware that the Great Fairies were placed on earth by the Goddesses to aide in the hero's battles and common people's lives, however it seemed as though after his second battle with Ganondorf, Link could no longer find any Great Fairies. Currently he was in Aster, a newly discovered territory. It used to be a forest area place, Link couldn't remember for the life of him, but he was pretty sure it was significant in a once Hero of Time's life. No matter. Aster was overrun will weeds and vines, thick like brick, and Link was getting annoyed.

"Something's wrong…" He muttered to himself, walking cautiously into his little makeshift path. Ears tuned to pick up anything that might support his suspicious feeling.

_Wait. _

There, a liquid dripped from above, onto his left shoulder. Link slowly looked to the purple substance still dripping on him. He hastily wiped it away and noticed the spot it had fallen on, was thinner. _Please not a spider, please not a spider._ He lifted his eyes to the treetop staring into a cross between a Tektite and a Skulltula. _Damn._ The creature looked as though a large Skulltula had crawled on top of a Tektite so that its skull face was staring upwards, legs sprawled everywhere. He back-flipped out of his makeshift path has the monster dropped down to where he was previously standing. The cross breed spurted more of it's purple liquid from it's fowl mouth, spraying like a fountain. Link lifted his shield in anticipation, blocking the acidic liquid. He performed a spin attack and thrust his sword into the seemingly mouth part of the creature. It squealed and moved backwards. An impressive feat considering how overrun with greenery the place was. But this just made things all the better for Link.

He grinned.

"I got you know beast!" He released a cry and unleashed a number of successive hits to the creature, performing his final move and ending the everlasting battle.

He sighed, checked his shield and clothes. They seemed fine, but he was sure there was more to that purple substance than meets the eye. And Link didn't want to stick around for more to come. He had to find a Great Fairy. Now.

He frantically chopped away at the vines and branches, placing his shield on his back so he could use both hands, add twice the strength and quicken the pace. There was no time. People could be in danger.

_Ilia. _

_Boyd._

He had performed some protective spells around Ordon Village, but seeing this latest creature, he had a feeling those tiny spells wouldn't hold up. He knew very well were that hybrid had come from.

He hacked a branch off and it fell backwards landing into a clearing. Link gasped. Tiny fairies were floating around and about. They stopped to look at him. In the centre was water.

_A Great Fairy's Fountain. _Link smiled with satisfaction at his abilities to locate the Great Fairies. Well, one of them anyways. He was almost afraid to walk towards them, as if, if he took a step closer they may all flutter away and disappear, like a mirage. Slowly he walked to the centre of the flowing water, fairies floated around him, healing his wounds from his previous battle, and his exhaustion from the journey he had made. He watched them as they flew around him. He was always amazed at their seemingly sparkle they had. That glow.

Approaching the centre of the sacred water, he heard a high-pitched laugh. A woman emerged from the folds of the water, wearing what seemed to be vines. Her hair, a ferocious red and split into three ponytails. For a moment Link was scared.

"You aren't one of the Great Fairies!" He unsheathed his sword, pointing it directly at the woman floating above him.

"Hero of Time, it is true that I do not look like one of the Great Fairies of your time. I've been here a long time, Hero. The Fairies you have encountered in your journeys have long since left this earth. New Great Fairies shall inhabit this world when dangers threatens to shatter the peace you have created." Link lowered his sword, wondering if this was a well -played scheme or if he had collapsed from exhaustion and was dreaming all of this. He pinched himself for good measure. The Fairy found this amusing.

"But there is danger coming." Link reasoned, finding his voice again and getting to the matter at hand.

"Is that why you have awakened me from my slumber, Hero?" Link nodded in response. She continued; " What troubles you? I have been gone for too long. What is threatening the peace?" Link looked up at her.

"It's Ganon. He's back."

--

Sorry about that long wait, and the short chapter. I wanted to make it longer, but I also really wanted to put something up so no one would think it was dead, and lets face it, that's a pretty good ending, no?

Yea you're right, there could've been more. Also, if you didn't notice, just so no one is confused, I'm adding references and characters from the other games. But that's why we write these things, yea?

If you read and like, please review.

DV


End file.
